Into the Future
by Kristen3
Summary: Set immediately after "Mixed Doubles." A comment and a kiss on the cheek from Daphne lead Niles to make a life-changing confession. One-shot


Daphne looked at Niles. He was staring at the bottom of his glass sadly. "I'm so lucky to have a friend like you," she said, squeezing his hand once again.

Niles was about to say something when Daphne unexpectedly kissed his cheek. He gasped, then inhaled the sweet scent of her perfume. His hand immediately went to the spot where her lips had been. He could still feel the warmth of them. He sighed, desperately wishing he could freeze time.

"Did I do something wrong?" Daphne remembered her friend's fear of germs. Did he think she had contaminated him?

"No, not at all," Niles replied. "In fact, I have a bit of a confession to make."

Daphne waited expectantly. When it became clear that he wasn't going to continue, she smiled at him. "Don't you psychiatrists say it's good to get things off your chest?"

He laughed. "Yes, but sometimes it's not that easy. Especially when you aren't sure how the other person will react."

"Well, whenever I have something difficult to say, I find it's best just to blurt it all out, before you can lose your nerve."

Niles wished he could be that brave. He looked into her eyes, took a deep breath, and spoke. "First of all, I just want to say _I'm_ the one who's lucky. You're a very special person, Daphne."

Daphne blushed. "I don't know that I'd go that far, Dr. Crane."

"That's just what I mean. You're like a rare gemstone. I could circle the globe, and never find anyone who even comes close to you. And it's even more extraordinary that you don't even realize how wonderful you are."

"What a lovely thing to say. But I'm not sure I'm the person you should be saying that to. What about Mrs. Crane?"

"Daphne, when you've seen a true diamond in person, you don't settle for an ordinary cubic zirconia. Remember before, when I said my heart was never really in that relationship with Adelle? You thought it was because I was still thinking of Maris. That's not it at all."

Daphne gasped. "You meant... _me_?!"

Niles nodded. "Yes. I wanted to ask you out the other night, before Rodney did. I let Frasier talk me into thinking it over, and then I lost my chance."

"But this doesn't make any sense. If you've felt this way, why haven't you said anything before now?"

"Well, I wanted to wait for just the perfect moment. I've had so many chances, but I let my cowardice get in the way. It looks like we've both been hurt now."

"Yes," Daphne said, nodding. "I was starting to wonder if there's something wrong with me. Am I too tall, or too plain, too English...?"

"You're none of those things, Daphne. I didn't ask Roz to bring me here until after you were so happy with Rodney. I was glad to see you found someone, but I was also sad, because it wasn't me."

Daphne once again squeezed his hand. "I wish I'd known. I got carried away. When I lost Joe, I didn't know what to do, so I went out with the first man I saw. I had no idea he was such a jerk. I could easily sit here and say that men are a horrible waste of time. But that couldn't be true. Not when you're here next to me, saying such sweet things."

"Every single word I've said is true. And that's not even all of it; I could go on for days about your smile, or the way you make me laugh."

"Well, you're awfully nice as well. It's quite flattering to know you've felt this way all these years. I know it's crazy to start a new relationship so soon after Rodney. But you're not a stranger. You're my friend, and I know I can trust you."

"You can, Daphne." Niles couldn't resist touching her cheek. "I said that you were a jewel, and I meant it. I could never hurt you. I promise."

"I know you wouldn't." As Daphne looked into his eyes, she found herself seeing him in a new way. He wasn't just her boss' brother, or even her friend. She could feel something in her heart that she'd never felt before. It was telling her to open herself up and take this chance. It might end up being the best decision she'd ever make. She slowly leaned forward, kissing him. The feeling was both familiar and exciting. It made her forget all about Rodney, and even Joe.

When the kiss ended, Niles couldn't keep the smile off his face. He felt like he could sing, or dance, or maybe even do a cartwheel. "I think this is the happiest moment of my entire life," he said.

Daphne giggled, feeling excited herself. "I can hardly believe it. All this time, I was trying to find a man who'd love me, and you were right here in front of me. Why couldn't I see it?"

"That's in the past. Let's not think about that. I'd much rather think about our future. That is, if you want me in yours."

A soft smile appeared on Daphne's face. "Of course I want you in me future. You've already been a part of me life, even before all of this happened. But now you're a much bigger part."

"All right, then. Why don't we start our future together, slowly? I don't want to rush a single second of it. Would you do me the honor of allowing me to buy you dinner?" Niles stood up from the stool, offering her his hand.

"I'd like that," Daphne said, slipping her hand into his. As they walked out of the bar, she thought about everything that had happened over the past few days. Her search for love had taken some wrong turns, but it had led her exactly where she belonged. She could hardly wait for the future to begin. She had no doubt it would be wonderful.

 **The End**


End file.
